A urinal of this class, which has a bowl upper part to be fastened on a building wall, as well as a bowl lower part detachably fastened to this upper part, has become known in the art from EP-A-0,313,734. The bowl lower part is fastened to the bowl upper part after fastening the bowl upper part and after installing the water connection and the drain and serves as a cover for the parts belonging to the water connection and to the drain. A solenoid valve and a control device, which are accessible for maintenance on the side and from the bottom after removal of the bowl lower part, are arranged behind the bowl upper part.
A two-part design of a urinal bowl limits the freedom of design, which is extremely important in the case of sanitary devices for adjustment to different styles. As was mentioned, the bowl lower part must be removed and placed on the side for maintenance of the devices arranged behind the bowl. Since a bowl lower part made from sanitary ceramic is relatively heavy, fragile, and bulky, any maintenance work is made difficult by the need to remove and then replace the bowl lower part. The joints and shadow-producing joints between the two bowl parts are disadvantageous for hygienic and aesthetic reasons.